The Angel Queen
by Ridell
Summary: FE9 He knew that she never loved him. He knew that she never would love him. Geoffrey muses over his unrequited love one night, laying beside his Angel Queen.


**The Angel Queen**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Hellooo! I was listening to my "Across the Universe" soundtrack and you all know the song "Blackbird"? Yeah. Inspiration for this little one-shot here. Don't ask how "Blackbird" relates to this song...the idea just kind of came into my head, you know? haha! Anyway. 

Pretty much one-sided GeoffreyElincia, and IkeElincia. It's supposed to occur about two years after Path of Radiance, and I didn't really take Goddess Dawn into account. So there might be errors, as far as GD is concerned. Should be fine if you just consider Path of Radiance.

Anyhoo, kick back and relax with a slice of pie for here is my Thanksgiving gift for you! Bon Apetite!

_Disclaimer: _Dis-claiming my ownership of Fire Emblem or anything remotely related to it besides my copy of the game and my Gamecube.

* * *

oOo

Geoffrey knew that she never loved him.

He knew when he slipped the gold band on her finger, one day in the castle courtyard. It was springtime, and the flowers had just begun to bloom. Trembling and on a bended knee, he asked for her hand in marriage. He said nothing when her lips pressed together in a grim, determined line, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She, in turn, said nothing, her eyes distant and forlorn, as she accepted his proposal, twisting the little circlet on her slim fingers. Love would not bloom so prettily in her heart for him this spring.

The fact became hideously obvious on their wedding day. She was beautiful-- as a Queen should be-- garbed in pure white, as she made her way slowly down the aisle. Her expression was fixed; a hard smile on her rosy lips and steely eyes on an otherwise serene face. They exchanged vows, and the nation rejoiced, for who could be a better match for the Queen than her most loyal Noble?

Later at the reception, she treated guests with a hard, bright gaiety. With a glass of champagne in his hand, he watched solemnly as she waltzed effortlessly with all the officials and dazzled all the courtiers with her charm and wit. She whirled past him, laughing gaily, and Geoffrey vaguely remembered someone thumping his back. She laughed and drank far too much, and in the end, she had to be escorted to the bedchamber by her maidservants. Geoffrey spent his wedding night alone with a bottle of whisky, and no one breathed a word about their Queen's odd conduct.

He remembered the details of his first visit to her bedchamber vividly. It was late, and Geoffrey was certain that all her chambermaids had gone to bed. Quietly, he stole from his room, the cool night air tingling against his skin. Quickly, he made his way through the never-ending twists and turns of the castle, until he was before her door. He tapped twice against the heavy wooden door, his heart beating wildly against his ribs. Trembling, he turned the knob. She stood with her back to him, her emerald curls cascading freely behind her, bathing in the white moonlight. The large window was flung wide open, and her sheer bone-white robes billowed in the soft breeze. He called her name uncertainly, and she turned to him, her lovely eyes dark and unfathomable. He closed the distance in two long strides.

Tangled in the sheets beside her, panting and utterly exhausted, but blissfully happy, he began their brief and terrible conversation. Calmly, he asked if he was her first.

"No," she said bluntly.

Though he had already suspected the truth, the blow was sharp and cut at his heart like a thousand daggers. With poorly concealed resentment, he asked for his name.

"_Ike_," she whispered, ghostly soft, her voice caressing the illicit lover's name.

He lay beside her now, watching her sleep, her nakedness covered by a thin sheet. She was radiantly beautiful, her emerald hair fanned out on the silken pillows, glossy with moonlight. Her delicate face was peaceful in sleep, fragile and innocent. She was his Angel Queen. Like angels, she was untouchable, unreachable, unattainable in life.

Cautiously, he extended a calloused hand to her angel face-- _just a touch_, he thought. _Only a touch_-- his heart beating a wild tattoo in his chest, so loud he was certain it would wake her from her peaceful slumber. He paused, his fingers centimeters from her exquisite cheekbone, when she breathed an incoherent name.

His mouth formed a bitter line, and withdrew his arm.

_**Him!** _Always him!

Even now, four years later, she still loved him. Ike, the great hero. She thought of Ike when she sat on the throne beside her, wishing it were her beloved General beside her. She thought of Ike when they kissed, dreaming it was his lips against her's and not her husband's. She thought of Ike when he visited her bedchamber, pretending it was his arms that she lay in instead of Geoffrey's. Ike. Always Ike.

It was like having three in a bed when there should only be two, Geoffrey thought indigantly.

His thoughts were interrupted as she snuggled up against his naked form, and her fingers curled around his muscular arm.

"_Ike_..." she breathed again, soft as kitten's breath.

Geoffrey's heart wrenched, as if Elincia had physically grabbed it with her small hands and was attempting to sever it from his chest. Tearing himself from her grasp, he sat, head in his hands, on the edge of the bed.

"Geoffrey?"

The satin sheets rustled as she sat up. His muscles tensed as she rested a warm hand on his broad shoulders. He did not turn to face her.

"Geoffrey, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, her voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing," he said softly. "Go back to bed."

"You can tell me," she insisted, her melodic voice becoming clearer.

"It's nothing, Elincia," he told her, a little bitterly. "I promise."

_How can you tell an angel she was wrong?_

**_FIN_**

_

* * *

_

**_Ramblings:_** Ta-da! I guess...haha. I rushed through this a bit, but I hope it turned out alright:-P

So, make my Thanksgiving and click that little purply button at the bottom left corner of the screen. See? It says "Submit Review". Then leave all your thoughts, and then you can spend your Thanksgiving feasting your brains out without regretting that you didn't leave a review. Haha:-)

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
